In Another Life
by Rosewick
Summary: Real World AU! Ruby Rose, an adorable book nerd in the care of Weiss Schnee, a girl studying at the Beacon Police Academy. Roman Torchwick, a cold-hearted and ruthless criminal under the employment of Salem's Gang. What happens when these two meet one day in a park? Will they find love between their secrets? Or will everything crumble and fall around them? Another Rosewick Story!
1. An Eventful Meeting

**_Hiya! Rosewick here with_ another _story! Heh..._**

 ** _I just have so many ideas in my head that can be written down! I can't help it! I'll only post the good stories though, that way I don't have 10 million of them to keep up with. Maybe I'll post a few drabbles here and there for people to continue if they want._**

 ** _Anyway! This story was just a small idea that popped into my head so, of course, I started writing it down. Halfway through the first chapter, I was like "Hey, I really like this story 3!" and decided I'd keep it going. After letting my bestie read it, I've finally decided to post it!_**

 ** _So here it is! More Rosewick Trash from yours truly!_**

 ** _Enjoy ^_~!_**

* * *

Chapter 1 - An Eventful Meeting

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Huh?" The man sitting on the bench looked over to see a young girl with crimson hair and silver eyes peering at him through her glasses, a kind smile lighting up her face.

"The Cherry Blossom. It's very pretty this time of year." She looked at the large tree in front of them, taking in nature's pink painting. The man looked from the girl to the tree, and back to the girl again, his eyebrow raised. When she looked over and saw his questioning gaze she instantly blushed and held out her hand, "Oh! Where are my manners? I-I'm Ruby."

He skeptically shook her hand, "Roman."

After a long silence of them both staring at the tree, the girl spoke. "So, do you always come here alone?"

"Yeah."

"Why's that?"

"I like to think here."

"About what?"

The man glanced down at her, squinting his eyes slightly.

"O-oh! Sorry! I probably sound really nosy right now... It's just that I don't get to go out much, and it's interesting to hear about the things that others do. Everybody has such a different experience and outlook on the world. It's fun to learn how they think and see things, you know?"

"Yeah..." He nodded, still not sure why she was talking to him.

"So, Mr. Roman, what is a day in the life of y-"

"Ruuuuuuubbyyyy!"

"Eep!" Ruby suddenly froze. "She found me!" She looked around frantically before jumping to her feet, only to crumple down on the ground. She let out a slightly annoyed groan as the man shot up, quickly helping her back onto the bench.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't stand so quickly..."

"Oh, it's fine! Happens all the time! Heheh..." She awkwardly scratched the back of her head as they heard another call.

"Ruuuubbbyyy! Ruby, where are you?!"

The girl panicked again, her hopeful eyes shooting up to meet Roman's, "Help! We have to get out of here!"

"W-what?! O-okay! Come on, I know a place!" Roman grabbed her hand, only to stop when she wouldn't get up off the bench. "What are you doing? Don't you want to leave?" His confused gaze met her embarrassed one.

"I um... I'm feeling rather lightheaded..." She diverted her gaze awkwardly, "C-can... Can you ca-carry me?" A slight blush took over her features as Roman shook his head, a grin on his face.

"Lemme tell 'ya, you are something else, Red." He bent down and scooped the small girl up into his arms, taking off in a semi-sprint through the park. He quickly checked for oncoming cars as he carried the girl across the street and into an alleyway, both of them hiding in the shadows the best they could. "What exactly are we running from?"

"I don't know, but isn't this exciting?!" The girl had a mischievous grin on her face as she giggled.

"Wha-... Wait, what do you mean you don't kno-"

"Shh!" She quickly silenced him and pointed towards the entrance to the alley.

They both watched as a girl clad in white strode past, her hands cupped around her mouth as she shouted, "Ruuubbyyyy! I'll get you cookies if you come oooouuuuutt~!" Roman watched as the girl in his arms perked up a bit, then squinted.

"Oh, she's good. She's really good."

After the shouts died down, they both let out the breath they didn't know they were holding. Roman looked down at Ruby who held a smile on her face. She then put one hand to her chest and one to her head in a very exaggerated way before fluttering her eyes and nearly singing, "My hero~!"

The man frowned, giving her his best unamused face.

"What? Too soon?"

Roman sighed, "Can you explain to me what just happened?"

"Hmmm... Nope!"

"Can you at least stand now?"

"Nope!"

"Can you tell me who that was?"

Ruby looked up as if in thought before smiling at him, "Nope!"

"Ugh... Why do I always get the weird ones?"

"Heeeyyyy! That's no way to talk about a lady~!" She poked his face and puffed out her cheeks.

"Lady?" He looked her up and down, "You mean you're not a kid?"

Her cheeks took on a reddish tint from her embarrassment and anger, "I-I'm not a kid! I'll have you know I'm twenty-four! Plus, I drink milk!"

"Pfft-! Ahahahaha!" The man burst into laughter, nearly dropping Ruby as she clung to him for dear life.

"What? What's so funny?!"

"Nothing, sorry! I just- how can you say that with such a straight face?"

Ruby scrunched her face up in anger, "Well, how about you then, old man! How old are you?"

"Woah! Little harsh there, Red." He snickered, "I'll have you know I'm twenty-eight and in fact not an old man."

"If you say soooo..." She giggled. "So! Now what?"

"Pfft. You're asking me?"

"Well, you said you knew a place."

"Ugh... Fine. I'll take you there." The man started his walk out to the street and down the sidewalk, carrying Ruby the whole way. "You know, you get heavy after a while."

"Geez, talk about rude..." She feigned a pouty face before perking up, "Ooh! How about a piggy back ride?"

"And you were just telling me about how much of an adult you were..."

"Hey, you're never too old for a piggy back ride. Unless you can't handle it, old man." She challenged.

He shot her a warning glare, "I told you, I'm not an old man." He set her down on her feet warily and crouched down in front of her. "Alright, hop on."

"Yay!" She happily pounced on his back, causing him to put his hands on the ground so he wouldn't faceplant into the concrete.

"Geez! You tryin' to kill me?!"

"Heheh, sorry!" She giggled as she wrapped her legs around him so that he could take hold of them. She then started playing with his hair. "Why don't you get a haircut? It must be hard to see with one eye covered like that."

"You get used to it."

"If you say so~!" She wrapped her arms around the man and rested her chin on his head, "So, where are we going?"

"It's a secret."

"Awwwhhhhh..."

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon."

"Hmph. Okay." Ruby continued to play with his hair as he continued down the street, several people casting curious glances their way, until they reached a small corner store.

Ruby looked up and tilted her head as she read the sign, " _Neo's Neo_... That's a strange name."

"Hah, if you think that's strange, just wait until you meet the owner. Although, she's not nearly as strange as you."

"Wow. Rude." She playfully pushed his head forward.

As they walked into the store, they were met with the crisp, cold smell of ice cream. The place was decorated with different shades of pinks and browns, a bit of white here and there. Ruby looked around and realized that the place was quite empty, save for a couple sitting in a booth in the corner. She tensed up slightly as she saw them, finding them somewhat familiar. Shaking the memories away, she patted Roman on the head, "I want to get down now, please."

"Huh? Oh." Roman crouched down as Ruby gently climbed off of his back. She wobbled a little bit as she put weight on her feet, but steadied herself none the less, "Is everything okay?"

"Hm? Oh! Yeah, everything's fine!" She feigned a smile as she felt a pair of red and gray eyes boring into her back. "So, you wanted me to meet the owner?"

"Ah! Right." Roman dinged a little silver bell on the counter and smiled as a woman came through the door to the kitchen. She let out a gasp as a giant smile broke out on her face. Ruby was surprised when she leapt over the counter and jumped onto Roman, embracing him as he nearly lost his balance. "N-Neo! Careful!"

She hopped down and gave him an apologetic look. It was at this moment Ruby realized just how short she was. She was only a little over half Roman's height.

"Geez, you're gonna kill me one of these days..." Roman shook his head as the girl let out a silent giggle, turning her attention to Ruby. She pointed, then looked to Roman with a questioning gaze. "Just a stranger that I met in the park. She's just about as weird as you, to be honest."

They both gave him a warning glare before looking at each other and laughing.

"See? I knew you two would get along!" Neo smiled and took out her phone, typing a message into it and showing Roman. "What?! No! Damnit, Neo..."

"What?" Ruby looked between the two curiously.

"Nothing..." Roman turned his head away with a slight blush. "Do you want some ice cream, Red?"

"Oh, sure!" She walked over to look at all of the flavours before settling on one, "I'll have... Strawberry!"

Neo nodded and hopped back over the counter, scooping strawberry ice cream into a small cup, and Neopolitan into another. She pranced back over to the cash register and rang the two up, pointing at the total then at Roman.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Roman rolled his eyes and smiled.

Ruby watched the two before cautiously asking, "Um... Neo was it?" They both looked at her, Neo nodding, "I don't mean to be rude, but uh... Are... Are you mute?" The tri-coloured girl smiled sadly before nodding.

Perking up slightly, Ruby started signing to the girl. _"Do you know how to use sign language?"_ Neo instantly brightened up and started signing back with excitement.

 _"Yes! I had no idea you did too!"_

 _"I learned it from a book, believe it or not."_

 _"Geez, I wish that Roman would take the time to learn it. I swear, he can be such a butt sometimes!"_

Both of the girls laughed causing Roman to let out a slightly annoyed groan. "Wonderful... Now there's two people who can curse at me behind my back..."

"Oh, lighten up. Maybe I can teach you sometime?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, whatever..." He took out his wallet and payed for the ice cream, handing one of the cups to Ruby. "Let's go find a table."

They both sat down at one of the booths taking up the small shop and happily started eating their treats.

"So, who was that girl that you were running from earlier?"

"Hm? Oh. That was my friend Weiss!" Ruby smiled innocently.

"Weiss, huh? Why does that name seem familiar?"

"Probably because she's the heiress to the Schnee Corporation."

Roman nearly choked on his ice cream, quickly swallowing and staring at Ruby. "She's what?!"

"Yeah, after her sister, Winter, joined the military she was void of inhereting the company. Weiss is next in line, therefore she's the current heiress." Ruby happily ate her ice cream as if this was no big deal.

"Isn't she like, an ice cold bitch?"

"Hey! Only to jerks like you!" Ruby frowned.

"Geez... So how did you manage to become friends with an heiress?"

"We went to pol- I mean, uhh... School together!" Ruby smiled that innocent smile again.

"Uhuh..." _What's this girl's deal anyway?_ "So, why exactly were you running from her?"

"Oh, you know... She's just looking out for me!"

"And why is that? Because you talk to random strangers in the park then ask them to carry you away?"

"Hey, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet!"

"Hah! If you say so." Roman smiled at how naiive Ruby was. "So, is she going to be mad at you for running?"

"Probably, but she's used to it. It's not like this is something new."

"Ah, so you've always been a trouble maker?"

"You wish! I'll have you know, I'm a law abiding citizen!"

"Right."

"I'm serious!" She put on a slight pouty face.

"Okay, okay. I believe you." Roman chuckled, "So, what time should I have you home by?"

"Weeellllll... Maybe after this, I should be heading back. Don't want her to be too upset."

"Yeah, she'll probably break your legs to keep you from running so much." Roman meant it as a joke, however Ruby's face darkened slightly.

"Yeah..." She turned her gaze away as she set down her empty cup. "Let's go."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just... Tired."

"Okay..." Roman collected their cups and got up to throw them away, returning to the table. "Ready when you are."

"Um... Mind giving me another ride?"

Roman scoffed, "Seriously?" Ruby gave him a puppy dog look, causing him to melt slightly. "Alright, alright. Just don't make that face." Roman diverted his gaze and crouched down next to the seat, allowing her to climb onto his back. "Alrighty then, Red. Where to?" Roman stepped out of the small shop and onto the sidewalk, waiting for Ruby's response.

"Uhh... Do you know where the Signal Apartment Complex is?"

"Yeah, isn't it by the Beacon Police Academy?"

"That's the one!" Ruby happily pointed down the sidewalk, "Let's go!"

"Geez, calm down..." Roman smirked, forming an idea in his head, "Hold on tight, Red!"

"Wait, what are you doIIIINNNNGGGG!" Roman took off into a sprint down the sidewalk, Ruby clinging to him for dear life, as they made their way towards Signal. After getting over the initial shock, Ruby started laughing, forgetting how fun it was to feel the wind on her face as they sped past other pedestrians. They made it to Signal within minutes, Roman trying to catch his breath while Ruby giggled.

"Well... That wasn't ... The best... Idea... I've ever... Had..."

"Yeah, I'm surprised you made it up that hill back there, old man."

"I'm not... An old... Man..." Roman coughed as Ruby pat his head.

"Here, let me take a load off of you. Put me down." Roman crouched down as Ruby gently got off, steadying herself on the ground. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks..."

"Oh! Why don't you come inside? I can get you some ice tea! C'mon!" Ruby grabbed his hand and started her walk towards apartment number 636. Upon arrival, Ruby reached into her pocket and grabbed her key. Just as she went to stick it into the lock the door flung open and she was met with an angry glare. "Eep!" The girl froze upon seeing her best friend's glare, her arms crossed over her chest and tapping her foot.

"Three times."

"Eh?"

"You have run away from me _three times_ in the past week."

"I'm... Sorry?"

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! Who knows what could have happened to you out there! You know that you can't fight very well any... More..." Weiss trailed off as she caught sight of Roman, who smiled at her sheepishly and gave her a small wave. "And who exactly are you?"

"Uh, Roman, hi. It's nice to meet y-"

"Thanks for bringing her home, Roman, but I think it's best if you leave now."

"What? No! He can stay!"

Both of them looked at Ruby in shock.

"I-I mean..." She blushed heavily, "It's just that, he carried me all the way up the hill to get here... And, I just thought we could offer him some tea and give him a moment to rest... You know, it'd be the nice thing to do."

Weiss rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, heading to the kitchen to get the tea ready, "Whatever, come in."

"Yay!" The small girl yanked Roman into their apartment, shutting the door behind her. "Sorry if it's a little cluttered. We barely have time to clean between me working and Weiss going to school."

"She's still in school? No wonder she's so crabby, school's the worst."

"I heard that!" Weiss called from the other room, causing Ruby to chuckle.

"Yeah, she's training at the Beacon Police Department. She's trying to make her way up to becoming the sheriff so that she can take care of all the baddies in town."

"Is that so? That seems more like your cup of tea, to be honest."

Ruby's face saddened slightly, "Oh, not really... It just... Doesn't interest me, I guess." She turned away from Roman and headed into the kitchen where Weiss was.

"Yeah, she'd rather have her face stuffed into a book."

"Hey! Knowledge is a weapon too! I don't need your fancy police guns and moves!"

"Let me know how that goes when you're up against some thugs."

"Well, I won't have to worry about that when you're Sheriff, so keep up the good work!" Ruby took a seat in one of the small kitchen chairs, patting one next to her so that Roman would sit too. As he sat down, Weiss eyed him skeptically.

"So, Roman. What do you do for a living?"

"Me? I'm a business man. Nothing big, but enough to pay rent."

"I see." She set down two glasses of ice tea on the table, taking her own seat with a third. "So, Ruby. Care to inform me on how you two met?"

"Oh, you know. He helped me escape from you." Ruby said this so casually, Roman himself a bit nervous.

"Of course he did." Wiess rolled her eyes, "I'm still mad at you, you know."

"Teehee, I know!" Ruby happily sipped her tea, Roman watching with the slightest smile on his face.

...

"Good night~! Thanks again for your help today! Oh- and for the ice cream!" Ruby hugged Roman in the doorway, squeezing him tightly.

"Anytime, Red. Thanks for the tea, and for inviting me inside."

"Of course, what else would friends do?"

"Yeah, friends that you just met today." Weiss turned and went back into the apartment, still not happy with Ruby.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm used to this. She'll get over it eventually."

"If you say so..."

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you, Roman! I really did have fun today. Maybe we can get together again soon?"

"I'd like that." Roman smiled, "Until next time, then, Red." He gave her a small wave and she watched as he left the complex. She shut the door and slowly made her way into the living room, only to find Weiss on the couch with an expression of mild concern.

"Ruby..."

"Awh, c'mon Weiss... Not tonight!"

"Nope, we're having the talk again, come on." She pat the seat next to her as Ruby ever so slowly shuffled over and sat down. She listened to Weiss' lecture about the dangers of the street and strangers for the millionth time before they both finally went to bed.

Ruby rolled around that night, unable to get to sleep. She only had one thing on her mind. _Roman._

* * *

 ** _Well, there it is! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll have the next one up soon! I'll also update The Price of Forbidden Love and A Slight Change as soon as I feel like converting it from handwriting to a document. (Lol, I'm lazy)_**

 ** _Remember to check out my YouTube and Tumblr for more RWBY related things, both of them are Rosewick (surprise surprise)!_**

 ** _I'll see you all next chapter!_**

 ** _Rosewick out ^_~!_**


	2. Don't be Shy

_**Hiya! Rosewick here with another chapterrrr~!**_

 _ **I love this story so much (is it weird to say that about my own story? lol)**_

 _ **Aaaanyway, this chapter has a few not-so-nice words it it, so if that kinda thing bothers you, then you're a wimp.**_

 _ **Jk, I love you all!**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Don't be Shy

"Stupid kids..." Roman grumbled under his breath as he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. "I have to do everything, don't I?" He made his way down the street towards Tukson's Book Trade, a place that was sure to be out of business after today. _They're just scared to get their hands dirty. What a bunch of whiny babies. Why does Cinder keep them around anyways?_ After turning a corner, he spotted his destination two doors down. _I'll just have to be quick about this, then I can get back to work._ He swiftly opened the door to the shop and stepped inside, hearing a bell ding as he did so. Looking around he saw stacks of books everywhere, others on shelves lining the walls and forming little isles. If he weren't here on business, he probably would have checked out a few books for himself. Instead, he strode over to the counter and rang the small silver bell atop it.

"Just a minute!" Came a gruff voice from the back room. A moment later, a tall, broad man came from the doors behind the counter carrying a large stack of books. "Welcome to Tukson's book trade, home to every book under the sun." He placed the books down on the ground and came back up to meet Roman's gaze, "How can I help you?"

Roman figured he might as well get a book since he came all this way, also knowing he could get it for free after he took care of his 'business'. "Ah, yes, good morning. I was wondering if you had any copies of _The Thief and the Butcher_?"

"Of course, would you like a copy?"

"Hmm. No thanks, just curious. How about _Violet's Garden_?"

"Yes, we have that in hardback. Paperback too."

"Ooohh... Choices are nice..." Roman looked up in thought before grinning at the man, "How about... _Third Crusade_?"

Tukson's face dropped slightly as he took on an apologetic tone, "I... Don't believe we carry that one."

"I see... What was the name of this place again?" Roman still held his sinister grin, not taking his eyes off of the man for even a moment.

"Tukson's Book Trade."

"And you must be Tukson."

"Correct."

"So I take it you came up with the catchprase."

"Well, yes-"

"And what was it again?"

Tukson sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he spoke, "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade... Home to every book under the sun."

"Exceeeepppt, _Third Crusade_."

"It's just a catchprase..."

"It's false advertising!" Roman's face became serious as he reached into his coat pocket, grasping the pistol he had stored there, "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Tukson." Tukson's face hardened as he realized what this was about, and he took on a slightly defensive stance. "You know who I am, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you know why I'm here?"

"Yes."

"Well, are you going to fight back?"

Tukson paused for a moment, his stare cold, before responding, "Yes!" Just as the two were about to jump at each other, they both heard a high pitched voice come from the back room.

"Hey boss, have you seen my glasses? I can't seem to find them any... Where..." The girl trailed off as she stepped out of the room and spotted Roman, who froze in place upon realizing who this was.

 _Shit. Of all the people who could have been here!_

"Roman? What the heck are you doing here?" A smile appeared on the small red haired girl's face as she came around the counter to stand by him.

"Oh, I'm uh, j-just checking the place out. I passed by it the other day and thought I'd stop by and see what books were available." He removed his hand from his pocket and locked eyes with Tukson who seemed to relax slightly. They both instantly understood each other in terms of Ruby's ignorance and her safety had she known what was really happening, and they both decided to act things out for now.

"You should have told me! I would have gladly brought you here, silly." She playfully punched his shoulder and chuckled.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't realize you knew about this place already."

"Oh, right! I never really got the chance to tell you that I work here, heh."

"Yeah... I can see that..." _Damnit, damnit, damnit! Now how am I supposed to kill this guy? I can't do it with her here, and if I do take him out, she'd be out of a job!_

"Ruby, do you know if we carry _Third Crusade_?"

"Hmm... I think I saw a copy of it the other day... I can go double check if you'd like?"

"That'd be wonderful! Why don't you take your friend here to go find it? I believe he was looking for it, and I have some business that I need to attend to."

"Sure thing, boss!" Ruby grabbed hold of Roman's arm and started tugging him along happily, "It should be over here!" Once they reached the corner section of the store, Ruby started scanning the shelves of books. She slowly looked over every title, squinting slightly with an annoyed expression. "Geez... This would be so much easier if I had my glasses. Where did I leave those stupid things, anyway?" She mumbled to herself.

Roman, on the other hand, stifled his chuckles as he watched the girl. He took note of the crimson glasses atop her head that she was using to hold her bangs up. After a few moments, he decided he'd help the poor girl out. "Ehem, Ruby?"

"Yes?" She turned to look at him, her eyes trying to focus on his features. Roman simply pointed to the top of his head. Realizing what he was conveying to her she patted her head, a snort escaping from her mouth before she started laughing, "You've got to be kidding me! Have they been here the whole time?" She removed them and wiped them with her shirt before placing them on her face. "I feel pretty silly now."

"Heh, don't worry, it happens to the best of us."

"Right. Now let's find you that book!"

He watched as she returned her focus to the shelves, his eyes wandering over her as he realized just how cute she was. Her ruby coloured hair hanging just above her shoulders framed her face nicely, giving her an innocent, yet beautiful air about her. She wore a long, baggy crimson sweater that went down to cover half of her black skirt, which ended just above her knees. Black stockings went from her dark grey ankle boots all the way up past her skirt. A bit startlingly, Roman realized that her legs were abnormally skinny. After a moment more of studying her, he realized just how frail the girl was. He wondered if maybe she had a disorder? She doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would be anorexic, so maybe it was a medical problem...

"Found it!" She turned and bounced on the balls of her feet, holding the large book out to Roman. " _Third Crusade_!"

He took the book from her hands and glanced at the cover, not really interested in the book at all. "Thanks."

"Oh, hey... Would you mind helping me out with something really quick?"

"Sure thing, what do you need?"

"There're a few stacks of books in the back, and they're too heavy for me to carry out. Would you mind holding them for me while I put them on the shelves?"

Roman wasn't sure why, but he felt compelled to help this girl. He had the same feeling yesterday in the park when she asked for his aid. "Of course." He placed the book down on one of the small tables in the store before following her to the back. If he thought that the front of the store was cluttered, boy was he wrong. The back seemed to be packed from floor to ceiling with more books than the eye could see. He wondered how they could get anything done in here with this little space.

"Alrighty, here's the first stack." She pointed to a small stack of books that looked like they could easily be carried by a toddler.

"Okay..." Roman raised an eyebrow before grabbing the stack, along with the one next to it, and turning to her.

"Geez, showoff." She smirked and turned to head back out into the store, leaving Roman to wonder if she was being sarcastic or not. The books couldn't be any heavier than a small dog, yet she made it out to be a ton. He followed her around the shop as she took a book off of his load every now and then to place it where it belonged. After a few more trips they both settled down at one of the tables, Ruby with one of her favourite books, and Roman with his.

"Thanks again for the help. You're a lifesaver!" She smiled at him over her book, her silver eyes shining brightly.

"You know, they really weren't that heavy. I honestly don't know why you needed my help." He shrugged it off.

"Yeah, they weren't heavy for _you_. I would have had to make at least three times as many trips as you did. Normally Mr. Tukson helps me out, but he was busy."

"So I've noticed."

"Oh! Hey, wanna go out for lunch? I'll buy since you helped."

"Geez, day two of knowing me and you're already asking me out a second time? A guy might get the wrong idea if you keep this up."

"Hah! You could only be so lucky." She stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to smile.

"Very well, then. What did you have in mind?"

"Hmm... Well, there's this great coffee shop across the street, and they have a deli too!"

"Sounds good."

"It's settled then! Let's go!" Ruby stood up, balancing herself, and trotted towards the door. "Hey boss, I'm going on break!" She called out.

"Got it!" Tukson called from the back.

The pair made their way across the street, Roman opening the door to the coffee shop for Ruby once they arrived.

"Such a _gentleman_." She sarcastically fluttered her eyelashes and put her hand over her chest.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll let you open the door next time."

A giggle escaped from her mouth as she watched him avert his gaze, "I never said it was a bad thing."

Roman followed the girl up to the counter, examining the cute little coffee shop. It's decor was a mix of modern and antique which gave a cozy, warm feel to it. The barista had just finished making another order and gave it to the customer when she turned to serve Ruby. Her eyes brightened up and her smile grew wider as she recognized the girl.

"RUBY!" She nearly lunged over the counter, similar to what Neo did, as she pulled Ruby in for a hug.

"Gah! Yang! I can't-... _Breathe_!" Ruby managed to choke the words out as the girl gave her a death hug.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" The woman known as Yang released Ruby from her bear hug, causing the girl to grip the counter to keep steady. "Do you need to sit down?"

"No, no. I'm alright." Ruby smiled at Yang, who had a worried expression on her face.

"I totally forgot, I'm so sorry!"

"Really, sis, it's fine." _So they're sisters? They look nothing alike though..._ Roman's thoughts started to wander again as he watched the two interact, once more thinking back to what was wrong with Ruby. Her sister seemed to be careful around her, constantly checking to see if she was okay. _What is she not telling me?_

"So, is this your new boyfriend or something? He hasn't stopped staring at you since you walked in here." Yang leaned over onto the counter and winked at Roman before smirking at her sister.

They both watched as Ruby got flustered, her face nearly turning the colour of her sweater. "Wh-wha-what? N-n-no! It-It's not like that!"

"Oh? Then why are you getting all hot and bothered? If he's not your boyfriend, then perhaps he's your friend with- ehem- benefits?"

Roman swore he saw steam coming from the girl's face as she quickly covered it with her hands, "Gross! Gross! Gross! Yang, no! Stop! Ewwww!" She shook her head from side to side.

"Awh, c'mon, sis! No need to be embarrassed! I won't tell!" She pat her sister on the shoulder, a wide smile on her face.

"That's it, I'm leaving!" Ruby turned to walk away, but bumped into Roman. She would have fallen backwards had it not been for the pair of strong arms wrapping around her and steadying her.

"You should really watch where you're going, Red..." She looked up to see Roman holding her. If it was at all possible, her face got redder.

"S-s-s-s-s-so-sor-sorry!" She managed to stumble out, her sister laughing behind the counter.

"Do you want to leave?" Roman still had his arms around the girl, making sure her legs wouldn't give out from under her again.

"N-n-no, i-it's fine. I-I um, uhh...! L-let's just g-g-get some, um, uhh, ah... C-coffee? Y-yeah, coffee." She averted her gaze, causing Roman to chuckle and let go of her.

"Alrighty then. Will you be okay or do you need me to carry you again? You look like you're about to fall over."

"I'm fine." She sqeaked out.

"Geez, you really are something else, Red."

They both turned to Yang, who was finally getting over her fit of laughter. "Sorry... Heh. So," She wiped away a stray tear, "Will it be the regular?"

"Yes. Yes it will be." Ruby put on a cute little angry face as she placed her order. "What about you, Roman?"

"Ah, I'll just have whatever you're having."

"Okee, dokee! I'll have those ready for you in a moment! Why don't you two go take a seat. I'd recommend that private table in the corner over there. That's where all the _couples_ sit." She winked at Ruby, who quickly concealed her face with her hair and marched over to a random table.

Once they were seated, Roman spoke, "Well, she's... Unique."

"That's one way of putting it." Ruby rolled her eyes.

Roman was very hesitant, but after a moment he finally asked what was on his mind, "Hey um... She kept asking if you were okay. Is everything alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah! I just got over a really bad sickness recently, and I'm still recovering." She brushed off the question, "She's always been overprotective, though, so I wouldn't worry about it."

"Ah. Makes sense. I'm guessing you're the little sister then?"

"Yup. She's two years older than me."

"Forgive me if this seems rude, but you two hardly look like sisters."

Ruby simply chuckled, "It's not rude at all. We're half sisters, we have the same father. And let me tell you this, she's exactly like dad."

"Oh? So you're dad is eccentric too?"

"In a way, yeah."

"Alrighty, here's some coffee for the lovebirds!" Yang came over and placed two tall cups of coffee on the table before taking a seat with them.

"Yang! I told you, it's not like that!"

"You keep telling yourself that, Rubes."

"Ugh!" Ruby grabbed her coffee and took an angry sip. It wasn't until too late that she realized she should probably let it cool first, and she ended up burning her tongue. "Yang! Not everyone likes to drink lava!"

"Right, sorry! I forgot." She turned to Roman, "You should probably let that cool off. Unless you're tolerant to the heat like me." She took a giant gulp of Ruby's coffee.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Hey! Who's paying for it out of her paycheck?"

"What?! Sis, you didn't have to..."

"Eh, why not? After all, you brought your boyfriend to come say hi to me. I felt special."

Ruby's face took on a pout as she crossed her arms. "You're such a butt."

"I know." Yang reached over and ruffled Ruby's hair just as the door to the shop opened.

Everyone looked over to see a girl clad in black timidly enter the building. She was wearing skinny jeans and a long sweater, similar to Ruby's, that covered most of her skin. As she walked in, she gave Yang a small wave and a shy smile. "Hey."

"Hey! Long time no see, Blake! How've you been?"

"I've been good. How about y-" The girl was interrupted as the door swung open to reveal a tall man with reddish brown hair, his golden eyes furious.

Everyone in the building suddenly tensed up as they watched Blake's eyes overcome with fear, her body trembling. She slowly turned to look up at the man, "Hi... Adam."

* * *

 _ **Ah, the douchebag himself. What a butt. A sexy butt. If I don't see a fight for Blake between him and Yang, I'll be a little more than slightly upset. And Sun can just... I dunno, sit on the sidelines and wait until it's his turn to fight Yang after she beats the shizznitts out of Adam? Yeah, I like that idea. (Bumbleby ftw)**_

 _ **Anyway, Adam's still a douche.**_

 ** _Review time! (yaaay!)_**

 ** _D C JoKeR H S: PURE! DARLINGS! AHHHHHHH I LOVE THIS SHIP~!_**

 ** _Italian Torchwick: You're stories are killing me and I love them. *Is on the floor sobbing after reading Rose Petals Scattering in the Wind* (I love you so much)_**

 ** _Guest: LET'S MAKE THEM! I'd honestly wear it until the day I die._**

 ** _Anneli-kun: I can't wait for more either. Sadly, I'm the one writing it xD!_**

 ** _Arrialee: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!_**

 ** _AFangirlLife: Shhhh... You can't rush perfection. Also, gotta have that inspiration to write ^_~!_**

 ** _Alrighty then, that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading it, and I'll continue to post more for this and the rest of my stories soon (gotta give everyone their RWBY fix until Volume 5)._**

 ** _Rosewick out ^_~!_**


	3. Savior

**_Hey guys, Rosewick here!_**

 ** _You guys better be ready for this... ^^_**

 ** _Also, believe it or not, this chapter actually made me cry while I was writing it. Just a heads up for what's in store, and a peek at what emotions this will hold... Muahahah! (It's actually cause I'm an emotional time bomb, and I was imagining how the characters would feel and when I do that I get sad)_**

 ** _Now, on to this wonderful chapter..._**

* * *

Chapter 3: Savior

Everyone in the building suddenly tensed up as they watched Blake's eyes overcome with fear, her body trembling. She slowly turned to look up at the man, "Hi... Adam."

The man known as Adam grabbed Blake's shoulders and spun her around to face him, his face furious. "Why?"

Yang clenched her fists as she watched, ready to pounce on Adam should he try anything funny.

"Why... Wh-what?"

"Why didn't you tell me..." His voice was dark and malicious, "That today is your birthday!" He suddenly picked Blake up in a massive embrace and spun her around the room, causing her to laugh.

"Adam! Put me down!"

"Nope! It's your special day, so I'm going to spoil you. Starting by carrying you around all day!"

"What?" She giggled, "Don't be silly!"

Adam placed her on the ground and leaned in, kissing her soft lips with his and carressing her cheek. "So, what does my darling little kitten want for her birthday?"

"You don't have to get me anything. Don't worry about it." She blushed as he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close.

"Don't worry about it?! Sweetheart, of course I'll worry about it. Just tell me what you want. I'll give you whatever your heart desires. I can get you a cake, a new necklace, or perhaps..." He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Me?"

Blake's face turned a deep crimson colour, "A-Adam...! W-we're in public!"

"And?"

"Geez! You're so embarrassing!" She buried her face into his chest, trying to hide her blush.

Everyone just stared in awe at the two, not really sure how to react to the situation.

"So, who're your friends?"

"Ah, well," Blake faced her friends once more, motioning to Yang, "This is Yang, my best friend. And this is her sister, Ruby." Yang waved and Ruby gave Adam a small smile. "I'm not so sure who the other one is..."

Roman nodded towards Adam, a smirk on his face, "Adam."

Adam returned the gesture, "Roman."

Ruby looked towards Roman, "You two know each other?"

"Yeah. Adam and I go way back. Regardless, it's nice to meet you, Blake."

"Likewise."

"Soooo... Yang suddenly appeared next to Blake, her eyes excited, "Wanna hit the bars tonight? It's been a while since we've gone, and now we have the perfect excuse!"

Ruby chimed in, "Yeah! It'll be fun! And I suppose we can bring the guys too." The girls laughed as the men rolled their eyes.

"Sure, what time should we meet up, and where?"

"Hmmm... I think I know just the place. I'll text you all the address when I get off work. Be there by six!" Yang took another gulp of Ruby's coffee, causing the girl to pout slightly.

"Got it. We'll be there." Adam gave Blake a small squeeze, causing her to smile up at him.

"Count us in too!" Ruby said as she volunteered Roman.

"Hey, now wait just a minute, I never agreed to anything!"

"Awh, but going alone is lame."

"Yang is going alone."

"Well, that's different. Her partner works there!"

"How would you know that?"

"Cause she's constantly telling me all about him." Ruby shook her head slightly as she remembered the stories. "Anyway, will you come? I promise it'll be fun!"

"Does this mean your asking me out on a date, Red?" Roman raised an eyebrow, smirking at the girl.

Ruby's face flushed pink, "What, n-no! It's not like that! W-we're just going as f-friends!"

Roman chuckled, "Very well then, I accept."

"O-okay. Good."

Roman was about to speak up again when everyone was interrupted by a beeping noise. Startled, Ruby whipped her phone out of her pocket.

"Oh no... I'm late!" The small girl jumped out of her seat, only to halfway crumple to the ground before Yang caught her.

"Ruby! Take it easy, there's no need to rush."

"Yang! You don't understand-!"

"Yes, I do. Now take a minute, and breathe. I won't let you go until you do." Yang tightened her grip on her little sister, holding her in place until her breathing returned to normal. After she had calmed down, Yang let go of Ruby and placed her hands on her shoulders. Ruby looked on the verge of tears, so Yang pulled her in for a quick hug. "Take it slow. I know it hurts... But you _need_ to slow down."

Ruby sighed deeply, "Okay. Can I go now?"

"Of course. I'll let your boss know that you'll be taking the rest of the day off."

"Thank you, Yang. I love you."

"I love you too, Ruby. Now go on, I'll see you tonight."

"Alright." Ruby motioned for Roman to follow her as she exit the shop and started her walk down the street. He followed, many questions running through his mind.

"Care to inform me of where we're going?"

"To the hospital."

"Why?"

"Because I need... I need to visit a friend." Ruby cast her gaze down to the sidewalk. Roman simply shrugged. She probably didn't want to get into it right now. They continued their walk in silence.

oOoOoOo

Ruby and Roman stood outside of room 636, Roman waiting until Ruby was ready. She took a deep, shakey breath before placing her hand on the door handle and pushing the door open. As they entered the room, the beeping of various machines could be heard. Roman examined the bland whites and greys of the hospital decor, his eyes settling on the bed at the far end of the room.

Laying on the bed, as still as stone, was a woman. Though a blanket was covering her, from what Roman could see, she was a slender woman with a muscular build. Her long, bright red hair fell around her shoulders, accenting her ivory skin nicely. A bright white bandage was wrapped around the girl's forehead, a small bloodstain on the left side. Various tubes and needles were attached to her body, and Roman realized that her face was slightly sunken, as if she was deathly ill.

Ruby approched the bed and took a seat on the arm chair next to it, placing the bouque of flowers they had bought on the way on the nightstand. She gently took one of the woman's hands in her own, a sad smile on her face.

"Hey Pyrrha." After a minute of no response, Roman finally figured out what was going on. "Sorry I'm late. I was a little... Preoccupied." Ruby let out a small nervous laugh.

Roman slowly walked over and stood next to Ruby, his hands in his pockets as he watched the one-sided conversation. Ruby, seeming to have forgotten his presence, jumped slightly when she saw his figure appear beside her. "Ah, sorry. Didn't mean to fighten you. Carry on."

"No, it's fine." She smiled up at him, "I want you to meet Pyrrha, the girl who saved my life."

"Uhh, hey there... Pyrrha." He awkwardly nodded towards the comatose body on the bed. "It's nice to meet you."

Ruby laughed, a sound that Roman had become quite attached to. "You don't have to be so nervous. It's not like she's going to jump out of the bed and bite you."

"Right." Roman grabbed a folding chair from behind Ruby's chair and placed it next to the bed, taking a seat. "So, she saved your life, huh?"

"Yeah." Ruby's sad gaze returned to Pyrrha, "She did."

After a small silence, Roman spoke once more, "Care to inform me on how?"

"It's... It's a long story... Maybe another time. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. It's fine." The room became silent once more and Roman turned his gaze to the floor. After what seemed like an eternity, a small noise interrupted Roman's thoughts. He looked up to see Ruby wiping her face, her shoulders shaking as she desperately tried to hold in her tears. Roman reached a hand out to her but she turned away from him, not wanting him to see her cry like this. "Ruby..."

"I'm fine. *hic* Everything's fine." She removed her glasses and placed them in her lap.

"Ruby, if you need to cry, then cry. It's alright. I won't judge you." Roman placed a hand on the girl's back, rubbing it soothingly.

His kind gesture seemed to push her over the edge as her flood gates broke, tears spilling down her face as she sobbed. Roman wasn't really sure what to do in this situation, so he just kept rubbing her back, hoping it would calm her down. He had comforted Neo before, when she cried, but that didn't make it any easier now. He was never good with these kinds of things.

"It's just not fair." She sobbed, "I should be the one in here, not her."

"Hey, that's not true..."

"But it is! This is all my fault! I was careless and made a mistake, and now Pyrrha's paying the price for it!" Her hands balled up into fists, her body shaking. "I shouldn't even be here right now! She's the one who deserves to be up and walking around, not me! It's just... It's not fair!"

On a whim, Roman leaned forward and pulled Ruby into a tight embrace. "Shhh. You're here now, and that's what matters. You're in this room, supporting her and hoping for her to get better, and I'm sure she appreciates that."

"But what if she never wakes up? What if she stays like this forever? How can I live with myself knowing that she died because of me?! Because of me and my stupid actions?! I hope she hates me!"

"Don't say that, Ruby. She did what she had to- what she _wanted_ to. I'm sure she doesn't regret what she did for even a second. She'd probably do it again in a heartbeat, too. She saved you for a reason, and that was to keep living. Don't let her sacrifice be in vain, and don't ever give up hope that she will recover. You just have to stay strong, stay positive, and keep moving forward. Alright?" Roman could feel her nod as he kept his arms wrapped securely around her.

"Okay." They sat there quietly, Ruby letting out the occassional sniffle and wiping her face every now and then. She felt comfortable, safe even, with Roman's arms around her. Honestly, she didn't ever want him to let go. Everything just felt brighter with him around. Even in her dullest moment, he stayed and made her feel better.

A knock on the door interrupted their moment, startling the two of them. "I hope I'm not intruding?"

Roman looked up to see a blond man wearing jeans and a hoodie in the doorway, his deep blue eyes taking in the scene before him. "Not at all, sorry." He removed his arms from Ruby, who took her glasses and wiped them off to place them on her face.

"Hey, Jaune."

"Hey, Ruby. Thanks for coming."

"Of course."

"Any changes?" Jaune came over and sat on the side of the bed, holding Pyrrha's hand in his own.

"None... I'm sorry, Jaune."

"Hey, it's alright. Don't blame yourself, Ruby. This was her choice."

"But-"

"Ruby." Jaune looked into her silver eyes, "I don't blame you either."

Ruby looked to her hands in her lap, nodding. "We should probably leave now."

"Right. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." She gave Roman a smile, letting him know she'd be alright. Afterwards, she turned to Jaune, "I know this is poor timing, but it's Blake's birthday. We plan on going out to get drinks later tonight. You in?"

"Thanks, but I'm busy tonight. Sorry, Ruby."

"No, it's fine. It's no trouble at all. Maybe some other time?"

"Absolutely." Jaune stood up and gave Ruby a quick embrace before she headed to the door. "Stay safe!"

"You too!" The last thing she saw before closing the door was Jaune's pained expression as he looked towards Pyrrha. She could literally see his heart crack every time he came to visit her, his depression growing ever so slowly. It worried her, so she tried to keep tabs on him, making sure he was okay, from time to time.

"Come on, Roman. Let's go get ready."

* * *

 ** _Wait, he isn't bad!_**

 ** _Shia surprise!_**

 ** _There's a Blake in his arms,_**

 ** _And love in his eyes!_**

 ** _Everyone is surprised..._**

 ** _Actual, not-a-douche, Adam Taurus!_**

 ** _... Sorry, I came up with that literally five minutes ago while I was showering, then I started laughing like an idiot._**

 ** _Anyway! I planned on having this huge fight between Yang and Adam, then having some bumbleby, but then, last minute, I decided "lol nah" and this happened._**

 ** _I also thought it would be a nice plot twist, and keep you all on your toes ^_~!_**

 ** _Also, I cried while writing Ruby crying and it was sad. *Still internally crying*_**

 ** _On a happier note, it's review time!_**

 ** _Frank Horrigan: Me too. Let's make some frickety-fracken Rosewick hoodies!_**

 ** _Anneli-kun: I read that in his voice and it legit had me laughing for ten minutes. Thank you xD!_**

 ** _MidnightRoyalty: Lol, I lose my glasses all the time, only to find out I was holding my bangs up with them. I used to do that while I was in school so that I could do my work, then forget where they were ^^'._**

 ** _D C JoKeR H S: ADORABLE INDEED! (RIP bumbleby potential for this story *cries*)_**

 ** _Well, that's all for this chapter._**

 ** _BIG ANNOUNCEMENT THOUGH!_**

 ** _I'm working on a HUUUUUGGGEEE project! I'm putting together a fandub of RWBY Volume 1!_**

 ** _This is a project for all you RWBY fans out there ^_~! Voice auditions are being held on both Casting Call Club and Behind the Voice Actors! Just search for Rosewick on either of those sites and try out! More information can be found on my YouTube channel, Rosewick, along with some of my voice impressions!_**

 ** _If you guys feel like joining in on the fun, give it a go! No pressure, it's just for fun! (You better have fun if you do try out~!)_**

 ** _Anyway, that's all for now! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll be back with the next one soon!_**

 ** _Rosewick out ^_~!_**


End file.
